There's No Place Like Home
by IRiSEaGLes
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition Year 5. Hannah Abbot is a true and loyal Hufflepuff, even after her world shatters around her. It takes place in 6th year. *Trigger warning: mentions of murder*


*****Trigger warning: Mention of murders*****  
House: Snakes  
Class: Potions  
Standard

Prompt: [emotion] Homesick.

Word Count: 1019

* * *

The rooms around here were the same bright and cheery color that they had been for the past five years, ever since she was sorted into Hufflepuff. The yellows all around reminded the students of the bright sun and the blacks were the night's sky. There were picturesque landscapes dotting the walls, showing different fields ready to be tended to. There was just a threadbare rug over the earthen floor. It was as it was for centuries before and will remain for centuries to come for future students. There was always a warmth to the rooms, be it from the fire that was always blazing in the hearth or the plush comforters that each bed was adorned with. Everything was comfortable, plush chairs and sofas with lots of extra cushions.

It had been home for so long. The people who lived here were family.

It just wasn't the same anymore. It never will be.

Ernie sat next to his friend, as tears streaked down from her reddened, swollen eyes. He didn't really know how to console a crying girl, let alone his crying best friend. He never had to deal with the loss that she faced today. He never could conceive the pain she felt.

"First- first it was Cedric." Her voice was stuttering under her tears. "Now- now I- I don't know. I- I don't know where to- where to go."

"You'll always have a home here Hannah," he tries to sound reassuring but even he knows his voice falls flat. "I hope you know that. You are a big part of the Hufflepuff family. And we are loyal until the end."

"But- but what is the end? When will all this," her hands whip around in a circle around her head, "actually end? Will we still have a school to call home? Will we even survive? Cedric…" at the mention of his name, she broke into another round of tears.

There were a few girls who threw themselves at her in a bear hug. Or a badger hug as they are called in this sanctuary. The whole house shook in pain last year when the hero of their house - Cedric Diggory - died in the Triwizard Tournament. Today it shook again, almost as the house itself was crying for one of their own.

"I- I have to go home. I need- need to get home. There's so much to do. It was just mum- mum…" another hiccuped wail escapes the blond's quaking form. "I- I miss home."

"I know, Hannah. We all miss home at times like this," one of the upper-year girls consoles.

"What can we do Hannah? Do you need me to owl my father? He works at the Ministry, he can help you with anything legal you have?" A sweet third year looks hopeful to the crying prefect.

"My dad works at Gringotts. I'll owl him to help too," a deeper voice, must be a sixth or seventh-year boy says from the back.

"See, Hannah, you're family. And family sticks together," Ernie cajoles.

Even though her smile isn't reflected in her eyes, she tries to cheer up at the offering of help from her housemates. "I just don't know if I'll- if I'll be- back," her voice is more hiccups than words. "I miss home. I wanna- wanna go back. I need to see- see what we have. I want my- my bed."

Megan Jones came running down from the dormitories carrying a large stuffed badger, "I know you didn't bring your teddy bear this year so use my badger. Keep him as long as you need. Have him remind you that family isn't always blood. Home isn't always the house you grew up in. We all love you, Hannah."

There was a chorus of agreements from a very filled common room, even Professor Sprout and the Fat Friar agreeing.

Two weeks after her departure, Ernie received a water-stained letter at breakfast.

"Who's it from Erns," came a voice from further down the table.

Looking at the seal and instantly recognizing the handwriting on the envelope, "It's from Hannah."

"After breakfast, open it in the common room, okay," Megan says between bites of pancakes.

Ernie nods to the table, understanding that there may be parts that he will need to omit from telling the whole house.

Everyone fled the Great Hall and piled on the many pillows and seats throughout the Hufflepuff common room as Ernie stood by the fire, letter in hand.

Clearing his voice to get everyone's undivided attention, he began, "Dear Ernie, I hope this letter finds you well and studying hard. I know how much you want to get a decent job after school, and to do that you'll have to work hard. No slacking off in my absence." More than a few people around the room chuckled at that. "Mum's funeral was last week and I finally was able to get all of our affairs in order. Thank everyone there for their help. I got owls from Gringotts and the Ministry before I even made it home and fully comprehended everything that took place.  
"It was a lot of work getting everything together, but you know me, I persevere. I moved in with my aunt and uncle this week and came to realize something: this isn't home. I have a house that I own, I have these family members that are my blood, but it isn't home.  
"My home is at Hogwarts with all of our house. Remember in our first year, when Professor McGonagall said that our house will be our family? I didn't really believe it then, but being here surrounded by virtual strangers, I miss my house. I miss all of you. I miss the laughter. I miss studying together. I miss the dirt floor and the pillow fights and the late nights. I miss the hard benches in the Great Hall. I even miss the classes.  
"Tell everyone how much I miss home, and that Hufflepuff is my home. I am a true Badger at heart and hopefully, I will be back soon.  
Puff Luv, Hannah".


End file.
